


Wedding Crashers

by RainbowArches



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Jason are locked in a supply closet when they should be getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crashers

Where Jason went to college there was a communal bathroom that had an _OUT OF ORDER_ sign about as old as the building hanging on the door. The rumour for years was that the bathroom was haunted and too many people had gone in and come out scarred for life, and that’s why no one was allowed to use it. The rumour had become such a fixture that it was the only explanation anyone ever received for why they couldn’t use that particular bathroom. Jason and his boyfriend at the time thought it would be fun to, er, _investigate_ (let’s be honest; they weren’t in their to catch ghosts), not realising that there was a good reason no one was allowed in that bathroom; namely that it was old, the plumbing hadn’t been up dated, it got disgusting fast, and the door stuck when it closed, making it near impossible for anyone to leave without banging on the door and screaming for help. And of course that’s exactly what happened. But, not wanting to admit why they were in there in the first place, instead of calling for help they crawled out the window and shuffled their way to the neighboring classroom. Unfortunately class was in session at the time and once they’d been dragged in everyone demanded to know why they’d been crawling along the building in the first place. So they went with the ghost story, making up some adventure where they’d been investigating and the taps turned themselves on and the water ran red, and the stall doors slammed shut and there was mysterious thudding and clanging out of nowhere, and they’d called for help but no one answered, so they escaped out the window. The professor had not been impressed and the class was skeptical, but they’d become a legend amongst future students.

This was kind of like that, only not really, and Jason wasn’t sure why this reminded him of that but it did. Perhaps it was being locked in a supply closet with his fiancé and knowing the assumptions everyone would make when they found them. At least in was nice and dark so he couldn’t actually see the bride before the wedding, though it was a wonder how they’d managed to avoid that the way this day was going. Clearly that superstition was the furthest thing from Peggy’s mind, as she was mumbling about finding the bloody light switch. She found one eventually, allowing each other to see each other’s face. They were pressed so close together that it was all they could see of each other. Peggy couldn’t see Jason’s half-dressed state (not that she never had) and Jason couldn’t see Peggy’s dress- though he could feel it, all clean and smooth and fitting her just right. God blesses Mrs. Jarvis. God, he wanted to see the dress. But Peggy’s face was better, flushed and bashful and _right there._

“Hi.”

She looked like she was about to respond to something clever but she frowned as her hands traveled up his chest, feeling his open shirt and absence of a tie.

“Are you not finished dressing yet? You had a whole hour where nothing happened. I’ve seen you break the laws of physics in less time.”

She was exaggerating of course. He couldn’t break the laws of physics. Not in less than an hour.

“My best man was having a panic attack. What about you? You still have curlers in your hair.”

“Angie insisted at the last minute that I change it. And then she was being held at gunpoint so I had to deal with him. And then, well you know the rest.”

“How long do these things normally take? Until lunch time? Supper? Will we be married by the end of the day at least?”

“Oh, I should think so. If we could just get out of this closet.”

She jiggled the doorknob, knowing it wouldn’t do any good.

“We could break it down,” Jason suggested.

“I don’t think there’s enough room to put any real force into it but let’s try.”

They leaned against the wall and raised one foot each to rest against the door and pushed with their legs. It swung open, causing the two of them to lose their balance and collapse on the floor.

“Oh, there you are!” Anna exclaimed. “We’ve been looking all over for you two.” She tilted her head, looking suspiciously at them. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“We were just…” Peggy began. “Has the situation been contained already?”

“Of course. We’re all eager for the wedding to start. Why aren’t you two dressed yet?”

“We were interrupted by the-“

“You can explain while we finish your hair. Come on.” Anna headed back down the hall towards the dressing room.

Peggy and Jason turned to face each other again. Jason took in Peggy’s dress, suggestively disheveled. She had that glazed, distracted look in her eyes, and Jason tried to subtly open his shirt a little more to give her a better view of his chest. Not so subtly, it turned out, because she was smirking at him now.

“We should probably finish getting ready,” she said.

“Can we lock ourselves in the closet for just a few more minutes?”

“Maybe after.” She stood on her toes (Jason just now noticed she was barefoot) to kiss the corner of his mouth. “See you soon, Mr. Dr. Carter.”

“Looking forward to it, Mrs. Agent Wilkes.”

“God, we’re disgusting,” Peggy commented fondly, heading towards the dressing room. “Go find your tie.”

Jason took a moment to admire the back of Peggy’s dress, or the lack of a back on Peggy’s dress, before finally heading back to his own dressing room. And then he remembered his tie had been used to bind one of the assailants and he had no idea where either of them had ended up.


End file.
